


The Matchmakers

by NicoandBianca



Series: Matchmakers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Bianca alive, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, Matchmaking, Nerd Annabeth, Nervous Annabeth, Nervous Percy, Popular Nico, Popular Percy, Unrequited Love, boat trips, hunting club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoandBianca/pseuds/NicoandBianca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth are both in love with each other, but sadly their to scared to tell each other how they really feel, and that's where Nico and Thalia come in, Nico and Thalia in other words are their Matchmakers, they think of ways for them to finally get together,and they wouldn't give up until they succeed, which will take a while since something always seems to be in the way of Percy and Annabeth becoming boyfriend and girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterofNeptune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DaughterofNeptune).



Thalia POV

 

I was running late for my meeting with Nico.

 

The meeting was every other day and started 2 months ago. Though after 2 months we still met, it seemed a little frustrating since the only reason we were there was to get our best friends together. You would think after 3o meeting they'll finally get together, wrong.

 

We've come lose a million times but every time there about to kiss or do anything couply they both make up some stupid excuse to get out of the conversation.

 

I never thought my best friend; Annabeth Chase a sixteen-year-old girl, smartest girl in the whole school, and president of the architecture club at Goode High, would be afraid of telling someone how she feels.

 

But me and Nico both knew Percy would be afraid of telling Annabeth how he feels.

 

Percy Jackson is Nico's childhood best friend as well as my brother's; Jason Grace. Percy's one of the most popular people in school, his captain of the varsity swim team at Goode, and the third hottest guy in school) said from a school wide pool), he isn't a terrible person like most of the guys who are on varsity, he's incredible loyal, and is a total sweetheart when it came to anything related to Annabeth.

 

He is an only child so he spends most his time with Nico and his sister's Bianca and Hazel, when his dad is out of town doing work over seas (his family his full of water freaks).

 

As for Nico himself he's Percy's and my brother Jason's best friend. But, unlike both of them Nico hates sports. He's sweet, cunning, charming, and . . . an attractive guy. There was something about him that always got me wondering, was it he has no interest in becoming popular but somehow got popular without even trying, was it that he's called the most hot guy in school (school wide pool) was it how he won homecoming king and prom king two years in a row, or was it that he was a mystery to everyone except Bianca, his sister and my other best friend.

 

Every girl wants to date him, even me but it isn't because of his good looks, it's because I learned to know him as a sweet, carefree, amazingly smart, cunning, mysterious, and non-single person. (Well I don't really like that he's in a relationship).

 

He's dating a girl named Reyna, she is by the most beautiful in school (said by a school wide poll) she's smart, skilled, loyal, and trustworthy. She's also I close friend of Jason's; they met each other at a summer camp when we lived in San Francisco.

 

To make it worse for me, she in my eyes was perfect and had a complexion of a royal queen, people hate her because they say 'she's too perfect' and ' I should be with Nico, not her' (girls at our school are jealous bitches)

 

I open the door to the local Starbucks where we always have our meeting. I look around the shop and see our reserved table is empty.

 

That's weird Nico's usually get's here early and I'm 2o minutes late, he would be here by now, wouldn't he?

 

I put it in the back off my head and buy a nut muffin and a vanilla macchiato.

 

I sit down at our table and wait for him.

 

@*@

 

20 minutes later Nico finally come in the Starbucks.

 

"Sorry I'm late" He says after ordering his coffee "I had a fight with Reyna"

 

I feel like such a terrible person because I'm pretty sure I'm smiling.

 

Nico chuckles, sitting down on the chair opposite of me "You know Jason and Bianca said you'll smile when I told you why I'm late."

 

I groan

 

As l said Jason is my little brother and one of Nico's best friends. Jason's is mostly the ultimate sports guy. He plays every sport except swim and soccer, for some reason he's terrible at both. As well as Nico, Jason is one of the most popular people in school for the very reason that he's the captain of the football, basketball, and baseball team at Goode High. And, He spends most of his time hanging out with Nico, Piper, and Leo. (His other best friends) He was also in love with Bianca di Angelo, who sadly only sees him as a friend.

 

Bianca is Nico's big sister and also Annabeth's and my best friend. She's sweet, courageous, and over protective over her two siblings. Bianca and me are both the co captains of the hunt club, we both got the position when Artemis, a senior graduated early.

 

"So, why do you hate Reyna?" Nico asks, reminding me what we were talking about.

 

I frown "I don't hate Reyna, she's nice, so are you going to tell me what happened last time?" I say changing the subject quickly.

 

Nico sighs "We both know what happened, you even took a video of the last time they tried to ask each other, it's like this every time, though the Strolls throwing up on them was new"

 

I laugh, "Yeah, that was definitely new, but I thought it was hilarious"

 

"Thalia, remember were trying to get them together not drift them apart but I have to say I thought it was hilarious too, but I still delt with Connor and Travis, and made them apologize for throwing up on them"

 

"Whatever, I really thought that idea would work, but the Strolls had to ruin it"

 

"Well, Percy did say he rather take Annabeth to a ferry to Ellis Island instead of going bowling with the Strolls, that reminds me can you put bowling and Strolls on the list of dates they should never have"

 

"Sure, so Percy wants to take Annie to see the Statue of Liberty" I say to myself, I mean it seemed safe, Annabeth loved architecture and Percy loves ferry, it would be the perfect first date, well if Percy asks her if it could be a date " You know how we promised not to use any of our friends ideas because they probably won't work?"

 

"Yeah" Nico says, sipping his coffee.

 

"Well, I think this one may work, what do you say?"

 

Nico takes a few minutes "I don't know, I've known Percy forever and he usually ruins all his plans, but maybe we can re arrange it and make it different from Percy's plan so it won't mess up"

 

"Like what?"

 

"We can use jealousy to get to Percy, we'll match up Annabeth with someone that has no interest in her but will get Percy jealous enough to go up and kiss her out of nowhere"

 

"That's good, who do you think the guy should be?"

 

"Luke, I mean he's like Annabeth's older brother and Percy's always jealous when he sees them talking to each other. We can tell both Annabeth and Luke ahead of time about our plan, and make sure it's prefect, I'll come with Percy and maybe Reyna and you bring Annabeth and Luke, okay?"

 

"Okay, so when do you want to start it?"

 

"You buy the tickets, since I bought the shoes last time, and we'll meet Friday afternoon at the ferry entrance" And without another word Nico gets up and leaves the Starbucks, leaving me, thinking about how Percy better make his move fast, we need this to happen soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't be so mean with the comments, this Fanfiction is totally going to be Percabeth but sadly I have no idea how to right Percabeth fanfiction so it may take a while for it to be just right !


End file.
